Super Mario Shadow Quest
by Rhuen
Summary: Following the events of (Super Mario Star Shine), Mario is awakened in the night by a distressed Toadsworth. Princess Peach has gone missing and evidence points to Princess Rose Vine as the culprit. Mario and Luigi follow the mystic trail to the gates of the Shadow Kingdom venturing into the Shadow Kingdom once more.


Following the Events of Super Mario Star Shine the gateway to the Shadow Kingdom has manifested in the mountains; a large and ominous gateway.

This game is a much simpler affair than Star Shine; designed as a short and simple game that works on the nostalgia factor. A monochrome game (thus able to get away with the setting being entirely in the Shadow Kingdom); there are eight levels with three stages and a castle in each one; similar to the original Super Mario Bros. This game is a simple sidescroller progressing from the left side to the right side of the screen with a flag and castle. The enemies and setting are almost entirely new with a few returning enemies.

We open with watching the giant double door gate of the Shadow Kingdom rise in the rocky mountains of the Mountain Land of the Mushroom Kingdom. A flying car can be seen exiting the gate. The sky is darkened with clouds rolling past the moon as thunder roars. The next scene shows the darkened halls of Princess Peach's castle, between the sounds of thunder Toadsworth passing by a door hears the mysterious sound of a car engine. Toadsworth knocks on the tall door, "Princess? Is everything alright?"

He hears no reply; instead he hears an engine revving up. He throws the door open, being hit by the wind coming from the open double doors of the terrace. He sees the flying car driven by the masquerade masked Princess Rose Vine dashing off with Princess Peach in the passenger seat.

Mario is awakened by a frantic group of Toad Knights; Mario races off with the group of Toad Knights and Luigi in a royal Toad Knights air-car. Ending with them landing in front of the Shadow Kingdom gate with Mario and Luigi extending a look and nod as they push the doors open and enter.

After this point there is little story with the Eight Levels being different parts of the Shadow Kingdom starting a little further away from Rose Vine's Mansion/Castle than what was seen in Super Mario Star Shine.

1: Shadow Corridor:

-This is the shadowy Ghost House like halls and Graveyard and Halloween themed zones that boarder the two dimensions.

2:Undead Desert:

-Mario and Luigi exit the Shadow Corridor into a grim bone and monsters filled desert. A dark dry place of hungry winds and shuffling cursed dead.

3:Sea of Styx:

-Beyond the castle wall at the end of the desert Mario and Luigi find the Sea of Styx; the castle keeping them separated. Here is a dark ocean of floating platforms, dark underwater caves, lots of undead fish and other oceanic monsters; even bringing back the Under Hands on some surfaces. The deeper down one goes the darker and more terrifying things become.

4: Dark Forest:

-Beyond the sea, surrounding the ruins at the base of Rose Vine's intimidating mountain sized or built from the sides of the mountain massive castle is the Dark Forest. Here Mario and Luigi must brave the haunted woods, ghost houses, and nightmares that hide in the shadows.

5: Ruins:

-Cyclopean architecture and crumbling roman/greek structures mark this area. Many falling blocks, stone themes, and rock based creatures among strange horrors that sneak up from the sewers connected to the Underverse Waters.

6: Oriental Castle:

-Mazes of feudal Japan and China themed areas with dark undead warriors and weird Yokai themed monsters.

7: Medieval Castle:

-An area built like the usual Western themed castles of the Mushroom Kingdom and Knights and strange traps.

8: Mansion

-Mario and Luigi finally reach Princess Rose Vine's castle; which has many Piranha Plant type enemies and oddly the Koopa Troop are there. In fact this stage ends with a battle with Bowser.

Upon defeating Bowser Mario and Luigi open a door and…everything goes into color. Inside is a massive kitchen, Princess Peach and Princess Rose Vine…and even Princess Rosalina are there; along with some Luma and specter like fireball orbs wearing masks are roaming about helping them bake a cake and other treats. They look at Mario and Luigi confused and past them at Bowser lying down outside the door. He stands up and scratches the back of his head embarrassed. Princess Peach walks over with a sweet smile. She tilts her head and *giggles* at Mario and Luigi. Princess Peach reaches out offering her hand, Mario takes her hand gently and a bit confused; and everything turns pink.

Mario *blinks* as he wakes up in his home; Luigi rushes into the room as the sun shines in through the window and the birds chirp. Neither need speak as the looks exchanged between them speak volumes; it wasn't just a dream. With a nod they both head for the castle; which is a bustle with activity. They find dignitaries are there from all over; even Bowser is there. Strangely Mario and Luigi can't get in; from the bushes Toadsworth beckons Mario and Luigi over to look in through a window. Inside they see the same cake and treats as the night before and even Princess Rose Vine standing among Princess Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina, speaking with Bowser and a few others; even though Mario and Luigi can't hear what they are talking about.

"Official business," says Toadsworth, "something about trade and including the Shadow Kingdom on the list of Kingdoms recognized by…well…it's no bother for the star heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Without another words Toadsworth walks away leaving Mario and Luigi to shrug and head home. Not the first weird adventure they have had that they can't explain.

*Bosses: In no particular order, stationed at each castle

-Shadow Corridor: King Boo

-Undead Desert: Wario and WaLuigi (In a Bone Mech)

-Sea of Styx: Bloopthulhu (new: giant Blooper Headed Man with wings)

-Dark Forest: Ashley & Red

-Ruins: Mecha Donkey Kong

-Oriental Castle: Phanto Shadow (new: A shadow man creature wearing a Phanto Mask)

-Medieval Castle: Dark Jester (new: a female purple clothed jester): however she instead of fighting directly summons Petey Piranha Plant.

-Mansion: Bowser


End file.
